


i'm no quitter

by orphan_account



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Villain Papyrus, Angst, Gen, Robots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:35:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26827465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: [THRILLER] installed as administrator.He has to complete his directive. It will make Twojan happy.
Relationships: Papyrus & Sans (Undertale)
Kudos: 4





	i'm no quitter

**Author's Note:**

> villain papyrus au, along with trajan, chiller, thriller, and twojan belong to [villainpapyrus](https://villainpapyrus.tumblr.com)!
> 
> for those not familiar: trajan is papyrus, chiller is sans, though they don't appear here. twojan is a robotic double of trajan who was originally a chatbot but went rogue. thriller is a robotic double of chiller made by twojan who is based on chiller.
> 
> this is an interpretation of recent blog events from a third person limited perspective, instead of an ask blog perspective (and also i love thriller which means i'm gonna make him angst). **read from the beginning on the blog if you don't want spoilers of recent blog events** , otherwise proceed on!

**RUNNING PLAN B PROTOCOL…**

Here we go. 

Somewhere in the back of his brother’s head, _something_ had been nagging at him that this idea was wrong. That they shouldn’t use the machine to… swap.

Trajan cared too much, and that was Twojan’s issue - he was based completely on that idiot. Thriller had no such compassion. Chiller couldn’t care less about anything, and that’s who Twojan had based him on, being as he had missed his “brother”. 

(A nagging voice in his head shouts that Chiller would do anything for Trajan, and Thriller _knows_ that… so he quashes it.) 

He has to complete his directive. It will make Twojan happy. (No matter that Twojan no longer seems to want this directive completed. But Thriller knows that having a body - a real body, not clanking metal - will make his brother happy.) 

( _Twojan seems pretty miserable in the state in which you are keeping him right now…_ a voice in the back of his head nags.) (He’s _fine_.) 

(The blue eye is… strange. Blue is Thriller’s color. ~~The white that shows up when he’s upset is even worse.~~ ) (He knocks the thought out of his head and plugs in the machine instead.)

All the machine needs now is to charge. “don’t touch it,” he tells Twojan, who only twitches in mild recognition. His blue eye flashes white then black then white then finally blue again. “i’m gonna watch tv ‘til it’s done.” 

He’s halfway up the stairs when the power goes off. He trudges back down. 

“the fuck did you do?”

Twojan twitches beside him. “I SHUT ALL POWER OFF. EXCEPT THE TELEVISION. SO YOU CAN WATCH WITHOUT DISTRACTION!”

Thriller can feel his left eye open in anger, the target automatically training on his brother. He can’t muster words in his voicebox. 

Twojan twitches again, and squawks, **AH, A-AH, GINGER ALE, GINGER ALE, GINGER ALE, GINGER ALE…**

Thriller checks the computer screen. Twojan’s last command reads: _YES, hey twojan can you add the following to the shopping list: Gingerale, Gingerale, Gingerale, Gingerale, Gingerale, Gingerale, Gingerale, Gingerale, Gingerale, Gingerale, Gingerale, Gingerale, Gingerale, Gingerale, Gingerale, Gingerale, Gingerale, Gingerale, Gingerale, Gingerale, Gingerale, Gingerale, Gingerale, Gingerale, Gingerale, Gingerale, Gingerale, Gingerale, Gingerale, Gingerale, Orange Crush…_

**STOP STOP STOP** , he types back into the command box. **YOU’RE HURTING HIM! stop..!**

Then, he turns to fix the power, and the machine. He has no night vision - he’s not sure if Twojan does, but for some reason making himself an administrator turned his brother into an idiot - so he has to squint in the dim light to fix the wires. 

So he doesn’t see the next command Twojan receives: _twojan, deactivate the machine_

(Later, they’ll realize that _the machine was already off_. There are only two “machines” on in the house without it, and _one of those two is Twojan himself_. Self preservation is another one of their shared key directives.)

Twojan buzzes beside him **FULFILLING TASK**. 

Thriller only grunts in response, but by the time he turns, it’s too late.

~

**THE TASK QUEUE IS EMPTY.**

~

_Twojan, what is the status of your brother?_

**UNAVAILABLE**

**Author's Note:**

> italicized commands (and most of the "nagging" in their heads) refer to asks from the tumblr!  
> bolded lines are generally the answers that were given on the blog


End file.
